Mine
by Emmy1512
Summary: A sequel to I Can Wait Forever.  What happens after they decide they really need to talk... M for smut


**AN - A sequel to I Can Wait Forever. Completely dedicated to LoveActuallyFan who literally asked me for a sequel every single time she sent me a message. Persistance pays off people.**

**Also, LoveActuallyFan, chartreuseian (who is super mega awesome... I mean, the others are too but still :P SHE ADDED THIS WHILE BETAING - MEANY) and myself are doing a contest to raise money for Sanctuary4Kids - DETAILS ON OUR PROFILES.**

**Apart from changing my AN to write how awesome she is - thanks to chartreuseian for betaing this. Turns out I don't write well when I'm tired.**

* * *

><p>"I did, Nikola." Helen stood, frustration cursing through her. "I told you, before John asked me to marry him."<p>

They'd been arguing between heated kisses for the better part of an hour. Helen was determined to sort out the ridiculous amount of difference of opinions between them before she gave into the primal urges that were fighting for control.

Nikola froze. "What? No... I would remember that..."

"You were walking away from me, after a dinner party at my father's. You were furious at me for making a joke at your expense. You were so sensitive. I screamed it at you, Nikola. I screamed that I love you and that I was sorry, but you kept walking. Do you have any idea how many nights I spent crying myself to sleep because of that? And then you come back here, waltzing in declare your love for me, and you expect me to fall into your arms?"

Nikola's blood turned cold. He tried to remember. He had, admittedly, drunk more than he could handle that evening. In his defence, it was to hide his nervousness at being seated next to the one woman who could unravel him with a single touch. He shook his head. "I don't..."

Nikola took two quick steps forward, grabbing hold of Helen's arm, swinging her to face him. He wrapped his other arm around her waist pulling her hard against him before pressing his lips to hers once more.

"Say it... please..." he mumbled against her lips.

"I love you, Nikola Tesla. You're an insufferable, arrogant, arse, but I love you more than words can say."

A small laugh left his lips before Helen pressed hers against them. Their hands were frenzied as they freed themselves of the confines of their clothing, breathing hard against each other, moans filling the cool night air. In an ungraceful move, Helen pulled him to the ground.

"We shouldn't... not here..." she managed between moans as Nikola's tongue made its way from her collarbone to down the length of her body to her hip, stopping momentarily to graze his teeth across her nipples.

"Need you..." he said, pressing his lips against her thigh, pulling her panties off.

"God..." Helen's legs spread slightly, giving Nikola the access he so desired to stroke his fingers over her.

"So wet..." Nikola's head ducked, his tongue tasting her sweetness, a finger entering into her.

Helen's hips bucked involuntarily, desperate for more contact. Nikola slid another finger into her, gently nipping at her sensitive clit. Helen's hands thread through his hair, pulling him against her as a thin slick of sweat began to build while her body tingled in places she'd forgotten existed. Incomprehensible moans came from Nikola, the vibrations from it causing Helen to teeter on the edge.

"Oh God. Please!"

Nikola picked up the pace and before she knew what was happen, Helen's back was arched, riding out the waves of her orgasm.

Nikola kissed his way back up her body, taking her lips once more. Helen wrapped her arms around him before using what strength she had to flip them over. She straddled his hips, her core pressed against his now very prominent erection. She ground against him before leaning down and kissing his neck.

Nikola could feel her wetness against him, he could smell her desire. He grabbed her hips, pushing himself against her harder. Helen lifted her hips, grabbing him and running her hands up and down his length before positioning herself above it. Helen teased the tip, before slowly sinking down onto him.

Nikola's eyes darkened and an animalistic growl escaped him as he thrust up into her. She was tight around him, and the feel of her fingers digging into his chest. He closed his eyes, biting into his lip. Sounds of Helen's moans filled the air around him. Opening them again, he took in the sight above him. Strands of her hair stuck to her face, her head thrown back in pleasure as she rode him. He could feel her tightening around him, and the sensation was pushing him closer to the edge. He grabbed her waist, slowing her movements, pulling her down so her could kiss her.

"I love you, Helen," he said softly as he brushed a piece of her hair back.

"I love you too, Ni-" she was cut off as he flipped them back over. Helen could feel the slightly damp grass on her back, sending a shiver down her spine. A giggle escaped her, making Nikola look at her for a moment before a grin graced his lips. He kissed her again before slowly thrusting into her. Helen wrapped on leg around his waist, revelling in the closeness of him.

Her moans intensified as she felt her orgasm approaching again. Nikola seemed to sense this because he picked up the pace. Her walls began to flutter around him, her head thrown back, a strangled cry escaping her. The sensation was too much for Nikola, he unravelled, spilling himself into her with one last hard thrust. He buried his face in her neck, tasting her salty skin.

They lay in the cool grass until Helen began to shiver next to Nikola.

"We should..."

Helen nodded, stroking a hand over Nikola's cheek. She was cold, but she didn't want to lose the contact with him.

"Nikola... please don't... Tears began to well in her eyes.

"Helen. I am not going anywhere so long as you want me here..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Okay, tiny bit sappy at the end there, but I had a cute moment with Helen and Nikola while watching Chimera so :D Reviews?<strong>


End file.
